Of bruised toes, love triangles and an exchange
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: Harry and Ginny got married and are happy, really happy. Is there something what can make the bride even happier? Fluffy H/G story, as always. Hope you'll like it. Beta by STEPHANIE O. Harry/Ginny with slight mantion of Ron/Hermione and Neville/Hannah. ENJOY!


**|AN|: I'm baaack! :D I've been a little busy since "The Essential Part of Christmas" so I didn't have time to write, but... here I am with little H/G fluffy wedding piece. :D I hope you'll like it. Please be forgiving, I got out of practice. I hope it's not so bad, though. Enjoy! **

**|AN2|: As always thanks for _StephanieO_ and _Marta_... oh, you know why... **

**Of bruised toes, love triangles and an exchange. **

"Hey Ron! Won't you dance with the bride!?" Yelled Ginny towards her brother. The music was loud and people were eating, drinking, chatting loudly and dancing. Ron moaned miserably.

"Oh come on Ginny! You know I'm an even more crappy dancer than your dear husband." He commented, but approached her anyway. Ginny smirked at him slightly.

"Should I remind you how easy it is? Come on," she motioned towards him to come closer, "just place your right hand on my waist." She said with a rather good imitation of McGonagall's voice and a wicked grin and then laughed loudly when Ron groaned again. Oh yeah, he knew that they would never let him forget that moment from his fourth year at Hogwarts when professor McGonagall was teaching them how to dance for the Yule Ball. Unfortunately for him, she used him as an example. He was scarred for life because of that. Ginny patted her brother's cheek affectionately, trying to wipe the unpleasant scowl from his face. "Awww… please. You can make a little sacrifice for your lovely sister, can't you?" She asked and he hugged her lightly swaying in the rhythm of the music. "See? It's not so hard." She added after a couple of silent moments and he half-smiled at her.

"May I cut in?" Asked a delicate feminine voice and Ginny winked at her friend, letting go of her brother.

"Of course you can, Hermione. He's your fiancé after all." She said kissing Ron's cheek. "Thank you for the lovely dance, sir." She said with a grin.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." He replied with a matching one.

She sneaked outside the large tent which was set up in the Burrow's garden just like for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry and she had no doubt that they wanted the wedding at the Burrow. After all it was her home and the first place, besides Hogwarts, that he considered as his home as well. She took a slow walk to the small orchard watching the stars and breathing in the sweet scent of a summer. The loud tones of music were slowly dying with every step she took further into the orchard. She smiled brightly at the sight of a simple wooden swing hung on a branch of a quite big apple tree. She remembered clearly the day when her father took her there and showed her the spot. It became one of her favorite places in the world, especially when she found out that her brothers were not so interested in swinging. Arthur had hung the swing expressly for her and it made her like it even more. There weren't a lot of things that her mom or dad did especially for one of their children, usually they were sharing everything. She made sure the swing was fairly clear and sit down using her feet to sway a little. It was nice to take a break from the loud party if just for a moment. A silent sound of footsteps made her look between the trees. She stopped swaying for a moment and looked in the direction of the sound worriedly, realizing that she left her wand in the tent. A little smile spread across her face as she saw her best friend peaking at her from between the leaves.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Neville? I thought you were some dark wizard who wants to kill me." She said half jokingly. Even if Riddle was dead for over three years, her husband was an auror and she knew perfectly that he'd already managed to make himself a few enemies.

"I come in peace." He said lightly with his hands up in the air and grinned at her playfully. "Are you already regretting marrying the great Harry Potter, Mrs. Potter?" He asked approaching her slowly. She grinned and shook her head no.

"Never." She said with a smile, but Neville was more than convinced that she meant that more seriously that anything. "Why aren't you with your lovely girlfriend?" She asked looking up. He leaned on the tree looking at the sky.

"Your husband stole her away from me on the dance floor." He replied with mock hurt in his voice. She chuckled.

"All the more reason you should stay! She would be in a great need of a foot massage after that dance!" She exclaimed with a wicked grin. He laughed happily.

"Nah… she survived Ron, she will survive Harry." He replied, "besides, you look quite all right and you've spent a great amount of time glued to him," he added and she laughed.

"Yes, I did, but we were mostly swaying and he is perfectly capable of that," she admitted with a smile. "It gets tricky when he has to use his feet too much," she added and they both laughed loudly.

"What are you doing here all alone on your wedding day, then?" He asked sipping his butter beer. She shrugged.

"I came to relax for a moment. You know, have a break from all the noise. It's quite tiring." She said closing her eyes. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said breathing in heavily. "Do you want to be left alone?" He asked. She smiled.

"No, no. You can stay if you wish, but I'm not sure if I'll be very talkative." She replied resting her head against one of the swing's lines. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes and her mind started to wonder. It was the most wonderful day of her life. She felt more important than ever before. Even with Harry telling her countless times that she is the most important person in the world for him, usually without a special occasion, it was different today. Everybody was treating her like a princess and, though she'd deny it if asked, she thought it was a very, very pleasant feeling.

"You're my wife for not even ten hours and you're already sneaking out with another man," said an amused voice. She looked up to see her brand new husband staring at her with a lopsided grin. He couldn't believe how lucky he is; the most amazing woman in the world was his wife. She looked so gorgeous that ten hours ago when he first saw her walking towards him, he thought he saw an angel. Her lacy, muggle-style white wedding dress was cascading down her body, enfolding her every curve and was cut short just above her knees emphasizing her long beautiful legs. She had a short veil on her head, covering her hair, which to his delight was up with loose strands sneaking out of the bun. He loved when she had her hair like that and apparently she knew that perfectly well. It was an ideal solution because he had both a lovely view of her long neck and loose strands of her hair to play with. She sent him that radiant smile, which was making him feel like the king of the world, and he approached her with a few steps. "Are you having fun with my wife, Neville?" He asked winking at his friend and Neville chuckled silently.

"Always." He replied and patted Harry on a back a couple of times. "If you're here it must mean that you've stopped torturing my girlfriend with your dancing, so can I have her back?" He deduced and Harry punched his arm playfully.

"Hey! Not everybody has to be as perfect a dancer as you are!" He exclaimed and Neville laughed loudly. "Besides, my wife loves me even if I'm a clumsy git when it comes to dancing and that's what matters," he added. Neville sent them a grin.

"Here's to you, Potters!" He said lifting up his butterbeer. "I'm going to go and find out if Hannah has bruises on her toes anyway," he added with a wink as he left for the tent. Harry placed his hands on Ginny's at the swing's lines and looked down into her eyes. She sent him a lovely smile, but he could see that she already was quite tired.

"Are you okay, Gin?" He asked brushing his hands along her long, lace, fingerless gloves.

"More than okay, Harry." She replied burrowing her nose in his shirt. She leaned her chin against his stomach and looked up at him. "I've never been more perfect than I am right now." She added and he lowered his head to kiss her. It was gentle, sweet and warm like a summer breeze and in Ginny's opinion ended far too soon. He planned a kiss at her nose and forehead.

"Mmmm… I think so too." He said, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I've always thought you're perfect but today you're absolutely… oh Merlin, I can't even find the right word!" He stated, and she chuckled swatting his bum lightly.

"It was not what I meant." She exclaimed happily. "You have a grave problem with interpretation, Mr. Potter." She teased with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked, grinning. "Or maybe you have a problem with verbalizing, Mrs. Potter." He teased back and they grinned at each other. He made his way around her and pushed her back lightly, making the swing go a little bit higher. She laughed loudly. Kicking off her shoes, she started to move her legs up and down still giggling like a little girl. The sound was so delightful that he stopped the swing and looked down at her with admiration. She looked up, startled with this sudden lack of movement, caught the look in his eyes and her heart started to beat faster when he lowered his head slowly towards her. When his lips were half-way there they heard a loud snap and then a flash of white light illuminated their surroundings. Dennis Creevey was standing between the trees with a big grin on his face.

"Neville was right," he said backing off slowly, "you two really look adorable." He added with a chuckle. "Sorry for the interruption, but I think it'll make a great picture," he stated and disappeared between the trees. They laughed loudly. Ginny was glad Harry managed to convince her to let Dennis be the photographer at their wedding. Originally she didn't want to have one since the only person she ever saw in that role was Colin. Dennis did a great job, though, and she was happy that it was he- Collin's brother- who was the one to take this job.

"I think I've never given you your birthday present," stated Harry as he made his way back in front of her. She chuckled.

"You silly man," she said shaking her head at him, "this is the best birthday present I could ever ask for." She added, tapping her wedding ring with her pointy finger. He smiled at her.

"Nah… it's not a good birthday present because I'm enjoying it as much as you are," he said with a grin. "Oh bugger," he mumbled under his breath, "come to think of it… the real birthday present is for me to enjoy also, so I think I failed in that matter." He added wrinkling his nose. She looked at him with amused eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rising her eyebrows.

"You'll see." He stated offering her his hand to take. "But now," he added, "we should go back to our party, make some excuses and sneak out, because I can't wait to see your face when I show you your present," he added pulling her to her feet. She took a couple of tiptoe steps towards her heels.

"I'm starting to feel a little bit worried about all of this." She admitted slipping into the shoes. He chuckled.

"Me too, I'm not so sure how you are going to react," he replied, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, now I'm really worried," she declared and smiled at him wickedly, "but I can assure you that I won't bat-bogey hex you as long as this present isn't a love triangle with Cho Chang." She added and his ringing laughter echoed in the small orchard.

* * *

"You're kidding, right? A blindfold?" She asked bewildered half an hour later when they reached the Burrow's apparition spot. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Please, sweetie." He said pleadingly and made a good use of his Mum's eyes. She rolled hers at him.

"It better be worth it." She threatened and let him put her green satin scarf around her eyes. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hold on tightly." He said and turned them around. A few seconds later he was smiling at the familiar surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly. For some reason she didn't want to speak loudly, so she focused on listening. For a moment there was a silence but then she heard a woman laughing loudly and a sound of high heels thumping against the pavement.

"I'll finally catch you, Mariah!" Echoed an amused, male voice. The women laughed even louder and the pace of the thumping sound quickened. Harry chuckled.

"If I told you, it'll ruin the surprise." He said and pulled her side towards him, his arm tightly around her shoulders. "You'll find out in a moment, I promise." He added dragging her in some unknown direction. She heard a car passing by and then someone whistled loudly and called a dog's name. They walked in silence for a few moments and then, suddenly Harry stopped and made his way behind her. She could feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest and after a moment she felt his shaking hands unfolding the blindfold slowly. "I hope you like it." He whispered and removed the scarf. She gasped and he looked at her profile to read her expression. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted and a small tear was making its way down her cheek. "Ginny?" He asked horrified.

"Is this…?" She whispered with a shaky voice looking at his face. He nodded and her chin quivered dangerously. She threw her arms around him. "You're so amazing," she whispered, "so, so amazing." He took her head in his hands. "I've never thought you would… I thought you'd never want to… to come here. I thought you wanted to forget and… Oh, Harry but to do such a thing! Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" She stammered. He silenced her with a warm, long kiss.

"I was sure what I wanted to do the moment you said you understood why my parents wanted to live here, in this house. And then… then you said you would also love this place and this house and I… I just looked around and I knew. I knew it was designed for happiness, for love and laughter and I wanted to have all of this here. I wanted to have all of what I've lost twenty years ago. I wanted to build a home, here, with you." He said looking into her glossy brown eyes. She sniffed and rubbed his sides with her hands. "Are you… are you okay with that?" He asked hesitantly and she laughed happily through her tears. She couldn't say a word but hugged him as tightly as it was physically possible for her, wishing it will be enough to express her feelings. He chuckled into her hair. "It's your birthday today, Gin, so how is it that it's you who gave me everything?" He said breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. She looked at him and offered him a watery smile.

"I didn't give you anything, Harry," she said shaking head at his silliness again, "It was an exchange."

**The End **

**|AN3|: So? How was it? **


End file.
